The present invention relates to a method of felling trees and specifically to such a method for use where felling must be accomplished within a limited area.
In certain instances the felling of a tree is hindered by space limitations such as fences, cliffs, waterways, etc. which greatly complicate the tree felling operation. A further problem is the force of impact occurring when very tall trees, such as those logged in the Western states, contact the ground. Resulting splits cause the loss of many board feet.